Odnajdując
by Salut-chan
Summary: FrUK. AU. Mpreg. Arthur postanawia powiedzieć swoim rodzicom o tym, że jest gejem.
1. Gdyby jeszcze padało

- Nie mogłeś poczekać dłużej co? Musiałeś pójść do pierwszego lepszego? I co z tego masz, no co? Wynoś się stąd i więcej nie wracaj! - krzyknął ojciec Arthura. Arthur z niedowierzaniem wycofał się w stronę drzwi. Czuł łzy spływające po twarzy, nie mógł złapać oddechu. Wiedział, że jego rodzice mogą mieć problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego, że jest gejem, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że wyrzucą go z domu. Spojrzał na swoją matkę, stojącą obok taty. Patrzyła się na niego jakby go nie znała. To zabolało.

- Wyjdź! - wrzasnął jego ojciec. - Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! I ani słowa o tym bękarcie.

Ach, tak bękarcie. Arthur powiedział im, że jest w ciąży. I chociaż w tych czasach męska ciąża nie była aż tak rzadka, to ludzie wciąż źle ją przyjmowali. A jego rodzice byli w grupie tych ludzi, którzy uważali za osobistą obrazę to, że ich syn, spodziewał się dziecka.

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami zakończyło dyskusję. Arthur biegł tak szybko jak mógł, by oddalić się od miejsca, które zwykł nazywać domem. Jedyne z czego był zadowolony, to nieobecność jego brata w trakcie wyjawiania rodzicom prawdy. Jeśli nie będzie wiedział kim jest to go nie znienawidzi do końca.

Arthur poczuł kłucie w piersi, kiedy dobiegł do parku. Nie wiedział co robić. Nie miał nawet portfela i telefonu. Mógłby pójść do swojego chłopaka, Francisa, ale po ostatniej kłótni wciąż ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Anglik pomyślał o tym czy przenocowanie u któregoś z jego przyjaciół nie byłoby chwilowym rozwiązaniem problemu, jednak już się ściemniało, a wszyscy mieszkali w innej części miasta. Arthur rozejrzał się, nie było aż tak zimno, może po prostu prześpi się tutaj, a jutro pomyśli co dalej. Przetarł oczy, z których wciąż spływały łzy.

- Ej ty! - usłyszał. Odwrócił się i zobaczył trójkę naprawdę potężnych osiłków. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji mógłby uciekać albo postawić im się. Jednak ta sytuacja nie była normalna. Wciąż był zasapany po biegu i nie mógł przez swoją brawurę ryzykować zdrowia dziecka. Ten dzień stawał się coraz gorszy i gorszy.

- Tak? - zapytał cicho.  
- Masz fajkę?  
- Nie palę – odpowiedział. To była prawda. Odkąd dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży przestał palić i pić, słyszał, że to źle wpływa na dziecko. Przez swój bunt nie mógł mu zaszkodzić.  
- A jakieś drobne? Telefon? - Cała trójka stanęła przed nim. Arthur pokręcił głową ze strachem.  
- Nie. Wyszedłem tylko na moment, nic nie brałem – wyjaśnił próbując zachować spokój. Jeden z opryszków popchnął go, przez co upadł na trawnik.  
- Skoro nic nie masz, to chociaż się z tobą zabawimy – zarechotał najwyższy z osiłków. I kopnął Arthura. Mocno. Anglik odruchowo, zwinął się w kłębek, zasłaniając brzuch. Poczuł kolejne kopnięcie. I kolejne.

- Nie w brzuch! - pisnął. Jego jęk przyniósł jakiś efekt, bo dranie zatrzymali się na chwilę.  
- A dlaczego? - roześmiali się rubasznie.  
- Zranicie moje dziecko! - wykrzyknął.  
- Ciziu, trzeba było mówić od razu, że jesteś brzydką dziewczyną z brzuszkiem. Dziewczyn nie bijemy – powiedział jeden z nich, od razu przypuszczając, że Anglik jest kobietą. Arthur zastanawiał się, czy można być aż tak ślepym i głupim jednak nie narzekał, jeśli to oznacza, że zostawią go w spokoju. Usłyszał jak odchodzą. Zwinął się w kłębek, zduszając szloch. 

* * *

Francis z ulubioną czekoladą Arthura w kieszeni szedł do domu swojego chłopaka by go przeprosić. Nie był pewien czy kłótnia była z jego winy, ale wiedział, że posunął się za daleko. Dodatkowo tydzień bez Arthura był okropny. Nie miał komu dokuczać, kogo przytulać, kogo całować, kogo... no wiecie. Dlatego postanowił zakończyć ich głupią zwadę i jako pierwszy przeprosić.

Właśnie szedł przez park gdy usłyszał płacz. Z początku, pomyślał, że to może po prostu miauczenie kota, jednak z każdym kolejnym krokiem dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Ktoś naprawdę płakał. Zobaczył jakąś postać skuloną w trawie. Zbliżył się do niej.

- W porządku? - zapytał, delikatnie dotykając ramienia, drżącej osoby. Po chwili postać ta poruszyła się, i Francis zobaczył zapłakaną twarz swojego chłopaka. - Arthur? - sapnął.

- Francis! - bez zastanawiania się, Arthur z cichym jękiem, rzucił się na szyję Francuza mocno się do niego przytulając.

- Arthur, mon cher, co się stało? - zapytał cicho Francis, obejmując Anglika.  
- Moi rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu. - powiedział cicho. - Powiedziałem im, że jestem gejem, chodzę z tobą i...  
- I co jeszcze? - wyszeptał Francis, całując go delikatnie w czoło.  
- I...i... że jestem w ciąży – powiedział Arthur wstrzymując oddech. W napięciu czekał na reakcję Francuza. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby go teraz rzucił i zostawił. W końcu wciąż byli nastolatkami, chodzili do szkoły. Całe życie było przed nimi.

- W ciąży? Będziemy mieli dziecko?  
- Taak, zazwyczaj oczekuje się dziecka.  
- To wspaniale mon amour – Francis pocałował policzek Arthura. Chciał zapytać: „czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?" Miał w głowie setki pytań, ale znajdzie się na nie czas później. - Ale to nie wyjaśnia, czemu zapłakany leżysz w parku.

- Nie wiedziałem co robić, więc tu przybiegłem i trzech dupków chciało mnie pobić. Zostawili mnie w spokoju, gdy powiedziałem o dziecku – wyjaśnił, wciąż drżąc.

- Ach, mój biedny – powiedział Francis, wstając i podciągając Arthura do pozycji stojącej. - Dasz radę iść?

- Tak – powiedział Anglik, patrząc w ziemię. - Bałem się, że wciąż jesteś na mnie zły – wyjawił.  
- Nie, nie jestem – Francis objął go w pasie, i powoli prowadził do swojego mieszkania. - Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny, bym mógł się długo na ciebie złościć. 

* * *

Arthur już leżał w łóżku Francisa, wykąpany i ubrany w jego koszulkę, przytulał poduszkę. Sen zmorzył go gdy tylko się położył. Jego chłopak nie dziwił mu się, przeżył ciężki dzień, został pobity i ponad wszystko jest w ciąży. Francis położył na szafce obok łóżka czekoladę, którą wcześniej dla niego kupił. Arthur będzie szczęśliwy kiedy znajdzie ją rano. Zadzwonił telefon Francisa.

- Allo?  
- Francis, jest u ciebie Arthur? - zapytał lekko spanikowany głos, jednego z przyjaciół Francisa, Allistora, który był również starszym bratem Arthura.  
- Oui. Jednak nie może podejść do telefonu, bo śpi.  
- Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że nic mu nie jest skoro rodzice wyrzucili go z domu. Wróciłem z próby, a oni oznajmili mi: „ten pedał nie jest twoim bratem". Nie wiem czy powiedział im o ciąży, ale nie sądzę by mógł w najbliższym czasie wrócić do domu – powiedział Allistor, a Francis mógł się założyć, że w tym momencie zapalił on drugiego albo trzeciego papierosa w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut. Francuz wiedział, że mimo kłótni pomiędzy braćmi Allistor naprawdę troszczy się o Arthura.

- Wiedziałeś o ciąży? - zapytał Francis, czując się trochę zdradzony. Arthur miał tak mało zaufania do niego, że tylko mu nic nie powiedział. - Powiedział ci?

- Mi? - Allistor zaśmiał się. - Arthur nie powie mi pewnie do czasu, aż zobaczę mojego bratanka, albo bratanicę. Jestem jego starszym bratem, sam się domyśliłem kiedy przestał palić.

- Ach tak – westchnął. - Czyli Arthur nie powiedział nikomu prócz waszych rodziców.

- Najwyraźniej i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Rozumiem, że może u ciebie zostać?

- Oczywiście – Francis pogłaskał rozczochrane włosy Anglika. - Kiedy możemy zabrać rzeczy Arthura?

- Może jutro jak rodzice będą w pracy? - zaproponował rudzielec. - W ten sposób unikniecie spotkania z nimi i będziemy mogli w spokoju spakować jego wszystkie pluszaki – Allistor, najwyraźniej wrócił do siebie i swojego trybu wrednego starszego brata.

- Wspaniale. Więc jutro o 13. Bonne nuit.  
- Tak, dobranoc. I zadbaj o mojego brata.

* * *

Napisane, w trakcie walki z brakiem weny, chęci i umiejętności w trakcie pisanie kolejnego rozdziału hostów. Mogę pozostawić to jako one-shot, bo nie wiem czy kontynuować.

Gwoli wyjaśnienia. Allistor i Francis są o rok starsi od Arthura. W tym opowiadaniu, Arthur ma tylko jednego brata, Allistora (odpowiednik Szkocji)  
Dziękuję za przeczytanie, zapraszam do komentowania ^.^


	2. Wszystko jakoś będzie

Postanowiłam kontynuować. Rozdziały będą różnej długości i o różnym czasie publikowane. Ale będę. Oto rozdział drugi, nie betowany i przerażająco słodki.

Kiedy Arthur obudził się, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. To nie było normalne, Anglik tak długo sypiał tylko w wakacje. A dzisiejszy dzień – środa – definitywnie wypadał w trakcie roku szkolnego. Jednak Arthur wiedział, że nic nie może być normalne, w końcu wczoraj został wyrzucony z domu i przygarnął go jego chłopak. Chłopak, który powinien spać obok niego.

Arthur, usiadł na łóżku przeciągając się, a modna koszulka Francisa zsunęła się mu na jedno ramię. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, od razu zauważając na szafce swoją ulubioną czekoladę. Domyślił się, ze Francis zostawił ją dla niego, ponieważ sam nie przepadał za tym smakiem. „Jest za słodka, mon cher" zawsze powtarzał.

- Dobrze, że wstałeś! Już dochodzi 12! - powiedział radośnie Francis, wchodząc do pokoju. W dłoniach trzymał tacę, którą chwilę później położył na kolanach Anglika. Arthur spojrzał na swoje śniadanie, na które składała się jajecznica, chleb posmarowany masłem, oraz herbata. - Smacznego!

- Co ze szkołą? - zapytał Arthur łapiąc za widelec. Już dawno nauczył się, że nie należy odmawiać niczemu co przygotował Francis.

- Mamy dzisiaj inne plany.  
- Jakie?  
- Musimy być o 13 u ciebie w domu.  
- Ja nie mam domu, wczoraj mnie stamtąd wyrzucili – stwierdził gorzko Anglik. Wciąż do końca nie wierzył, że jego właśni rodzice mu to zrobili. - Po co?  
- Musimy zebrać twoje rzeczy być mógł się tu wprowadzić. Chociaż kocham gdy nosisz na sobie tylko moje koszulki, byłbym zazdrosnym gdyby inni cię tak widzieli. - Mimo wszystko Arthur zarumienił się. Nie widział w sobie nic, co mogłoby podobać się Francisowi.

- I jak zamierzasz się tam dostać?  
- Allistor nam pomoże.  
- Zadzwoniłeś do mojego brata? Powiedziałeś mu? - zapytał szybko Arthur. Francis uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco.  
- To on zadzwonił do mnie. I nie. Nie musiałem mu mówić. To twój brat, wiedział.

Arthur wydął wargi, patrząc na Francisa podejrzliwie.  
- Oczywiście, że wiedział – powiedział sarkastycznie.

- Na pewno miało z tym wspólnego to, że przestałeś mu podkradać papierosy – zauważył złośliwie Francuz.

***

Arthur dziwnie się czuł, podchodząc pod drzwi domu, który od zawsze nazywał swoim. Nie był pewien czy powinien zapukać, a może od razu wejść do środka. W wyborze wyręczył go Francis, naciskając dzwonek. Moment później stał przed nimi Allistor. Na ich widok, wypluł na wpół spalonego papierosa na schody i przydeptał go.

- Dobrze, weźmy się do pracy – powiedział, prowadząc ich do pokoju Arthura. - Załatwiłem kilka kartonów.

Pakowali rzeczy Arthura szybko, jednak nie w napięciu. Żartowali wspólnie i dokuczali Arthurowi przez jego zainteresowanie jednorożcami i innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Jednak kiedy tylko ostatni karton został zapakowany, wydawało się jakoby wszystko zostało zapieczętowane.

- Zawieziesz to do mnie? - zapytał Francis Allistora, patrząc na otaczające ich kartony. Tylko rudzielec miał samochód, więc to było jedyne wyjście.

- Oczywiście.

***

- Jeśli chcesz to możemy zostawić je w kartonie. I tak większości nie noszę – powiedział Arthur patrząc jak Francis załamuje ręce. Już od godziny zajmowali się rozpakowywaniem rzeczy Anglika i wychodziło na to, że ostatni karton ubrań nie zmieści się.

- Tak być nie może – powiedział Francis, po czym wyrzucił swoje rzeczy na podłogę.  
- Co robisz?! - zakrzyknął Arthur.  
- Jeśli je inaczej ułożę to powinny się zmieścić – wyjaśnił z dumą Francis. Anglik nie mógł się kłócić z jego teorią. Poprzednie ułożenie było zwykłym wrzuceniem nieposkładanych ubrań do szafki.  
- Pomogę ci – powiedział Arthur wzdychając.

***

Arthur leżał, pozwalając Francisowi na to by trzymał go w objęciach. To było całkiem przyjemne, tylko oni dwoje, przejeżdżające od czasu do czasu samochody za oknem i spokój. Anglik wiedział, że czas spokoju skraca się i już niedługo, nie będzie potrafił uwierzyć, że taka chwila trwała. Przesunął dłonią po piersi Francisa, zwracając jego uwagę na siebie.  
- Jak myślisz ile czasu minie zanim ktoś w szkole zauważy? - wyszeptał Anglik. Nie chciał stać się pośmiewiskiem, narazić na kpiny. Nikt prócz ich najbliższych przyjaciół nawet nie wiedział, że on z Francisem chodzą ze sobą.  
- Nie wiem. Wciąż nic mi nie powiedziałeś – powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem Francis.  
- Hmm? Czego ci nie powiedziałem?  
- Który to miesiąc, skąd wiesz, kiedy mamy wizytę u lekarza – wyrzucił z siebie Francuz na wydechu, powoli głaszcząc plecy Anglika. Widać było, że niecierpliwie czekał aż będzie mógł zadać te pytania.  
- Przeziębiłem się i wiesz jaka jest moja mama. Kazała mi iść do lekarza i zrobić wszystkie testy – O tak, Francis dobrze wiedział, jak nadopiekuńcza bywa pani Kirkland. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o zdrowie Arthura, który jako dziecko był okropnie chorobliwy. - Nie miała jednak czasu i sam tam poszedłem. Lekarz powiedział mi, że od miesiąca jestem w ciąży. To było dwa tygodnie temu.

- Czyli od półtora miesiąca w twoim brzuszku rośnie nasz mały skarb? - Upewnił się Francis, na co zarumieniony Arthur kiwnął głową. - To kiedy mamy wizytę u lekarza?

- Jeszcze się nie zarejestrowałem. Wizyta u specjalisty jest droga i... Nie wiem czy starczy mi oszczędności.

- Nie możesz tego odwlekać, mon cher. Ja również mam oszczędności i jestem pewien, że moi rodzice nam pomogą – powiedział uspokajająco Francis. Wiedział, że na początku może być im ciężko, ale już kończył szkołę, więc z pewnością da radę znaleźć jakąś pracę i studiować zaocznie.

- Nie chcę być kłopotem – powiedział Arthur, chowając twarz w piersi Francisa. - Twoi rodzice pewnie mnie znienawidzą.

- Czemu mieliby to zrobić? Przecież znają cię i lubią – zdziwił się Francuz. Arthur westchnął. Spotkał on rodziców Francisa tylko raz i nie wiedzieli oni, że ich syn umawia się z nim. Gdyby wiedzieli to mogliby inaczej na niego patrzeć. Chociaż nie mieli by zbyt wiele okazji ku temu. Oboje pracowali jako projektanci, i około roku temu wyprowadzili się stąd, uprzednio kupując Francisowi kawalerkę. Teraz mieszkali w Paryżu, i przylatywali w odwiedziny od czasu do czasu.

- Ale nie wiedzą, że jesteśmy parą.

- Zadzwonię do nich i im powiem. Naprawdę nie będą źli. Mama z pewnością tak się ucieszy, że zacznie projektować ubranka. Nasze dziecko będzie najmodniejszym w mieście! Wyobraź to sobie.

Arthur uśmiechnął się lekko. Naprawdę się cieszył z tego, że Francis tak się wszystkim przejął.

- Powinniśmy już spać, skoro mamy jutro iść do szkoły – oznajmił.

Francuz pocałował rozczochraną czuprynę Anglika.

- Czegokolwiek sobie życzysz, mon amour.


	3. Nieustanne zaskoczenie

Oto kolejny (krótki) rozdział. Dziękuję wszystkim, który do tej pory komentowali i wspierali mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zaprzestaniecie tego.

* * *

Arthura obudził irytujący dźwięk budzika. Powoli otworzył oczy, mrucząc niezadowolony, że został wyrwany z tak przyjemnego snu, jakim było wędrowanie po wyśnionym lesie. Szedł śladami jednorożca, był już naprawdę blisko, gdy nagle, został obudzony. Okropność. Kirkland postanowił, skorzystać z tego, że już nie śpi i pierwszy zająć łazienkę. Kiedy wchodził pod prysznic, słyszał jak budzik zostaje wyłączony przez niezadowolonego Francuza.

Kiedy Francis się obudził, przebiegły Arthur, zajął już łazienkę. Dlatego nie pozostało Francuzowi nic innego jak przemaszerowanie do kuchni i zajęcie się ich śniadaniem. Mrucząc pod nosem, postanowił po prostu przygotować tosty.

* * *

- Gdzie idziemy? - spytał gniewnie Arthur drepcząc za radosnym Francuzem. Powinien iść teraz na lekcje, ale Francis nalegał, że będzie nosił za niego jego plecak, a potem stwierdził, że muszą przed lekcjami załatwić „sprawy".

Francuz nie odpowiedział, nagle zatrzymując się przed gabinetem pielęgniarki.

- Po co tu przyszliśmy?  
- Musimy poprosić byś został zwolniony z WFu – wyjaśnił Francis.  
- Czemu?  
- Taki wysiłek może być niezdrowy dla dziecka – stwierdził, pukając. Arthur dziwnie się poczuł słysząc to z ust Francisa. Zawsze gdy jego chłopak wspominał ich dziecko czuł się tak jakby ktoś za jego zgodą odpalił mu petardę w kieszeni. Zaskoczony tym, że jest zaskoczony.

Siedząca za biurkiem, dość młoda blondynka przywitała ich z uśmiechem.  
- Co mogę dla was zrobić? Usiądźcie.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę. Nie sądził by mógł sam powiedzieć po co tu przyszli. Niezręcznie siadł na krześle.  
- Arthur jest w ciąży i zastanawialiśmy się czy może dostać zwolnienie z WFu – powiedział po prostu Francis.

- Dobrze, że przyszliście do mnie – powiedziała, i w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. - Och, jaką macie teraz lekcję?

- Francuzki – burknął Arthur, podczas gdy Francis mruknął „Matematykę".  
- Powinnam was odesłać na zajęcia, ale może po prostu usprawiedliwię was u nauczyciela? - zaproponowała.  
- Tak będzie najlepiej, dziękujemy – stwierdził Francis z ulgą. Miał dzisiaj sprawdzian z matematyki, a ten dział zdecydowanie nie był jego ulubionym.  
- Tak więc, podejrzewam, że ty...  
- Francis.  
- Francis, jesteś ojcem dziecka?  
- Oui.  
- Mam nadzieję, że masz zamiar wziąć odpowiedzialność za twoje czyny – powiedziała poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy.  
- Oczywiście – słysząc to kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Francis poczuł się spokojniejszy, jakoś czuł, że pielęgniarka nie jest kimś z kim chciałby mieć na pieńku.  
- A więc, który to miesiąc?  
- Półtora.

Po pogawędce co Arthur może robić, a czego nie, pouczeniu, że może przyjść do pielęgniarki (która jak się dowiedzieli miała na imię Sofia) kiedy tylko źle się poczuje albo będzie miał jakieś pytania, oraz wypisaniu rocznego zwolnienia z WFu, chłopcy poszli na kolejną lekcję.

* * *

- To nie ma sensu – mruczał pod nosem Arthur, odrabiając pracę domową. Z Francuskiego. - Ten język jest beznadziejny.

Francis słysząc narzekania swojego chłopaka podniósł głowę znad swojego laptopa.  
- Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, mon cher? - zapytał kolejny raz odrobinę złośliwie.  
- Nie – rzucił uparcie Arthur, zamykając zeszyt. - Jutro sobie to od kogoś po prostu spiszę.  
Francis westchnął. Naprawdę z chęcią poduczył by Arthura ale on był po prostu zbyt uparty. A język francuski to język miłości i on naprawdę chciałby, żeby Arthur pewnego dnia, a może raczej nocy powiedział mu kilka słów w tym języku.

- Myślałem o tym aby skontaktować się z moimi rodzicami – stwierdził Francuz z uśmiechem.  
- Teraz? - spytał Arthur.  
- Tak, myślę, że powinni mieć wolną chwilę. - Arthur spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.  
- W takim razie ty z nimi porozmawiaj, a ja... zrobię herbaty. - Wręcz wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca i wystrzelił do kuchni.  
- Ale, Arthur..! - Francis nie wiedział co dokładnie powinien powiedzieć. - Oni na pewno chcą cię poznać!  
- A ja chcę zaparzyć herbatę – upierał się przy swoim Anglik. - Wystarczy, że moi rodzice mnie nienawidzą, nie chcę by twoi powiedzieli mi to samo.

Francis przestał myśleć nad argumentami rozumiejąc, że minęło zbyt mało czasu by do końca pogodzić się z tym, że jego rodzice się go wyparli. I zapewne po prostu nie chciał być przy tym jak jego rodzice zganią go za „nieodpowiedzialność" jaką było przespanie się raz ze swoi chłopakiem bez gumki.

- W porządku, mon petit lapin – westchnął Francis, włączając odpowiedni program. - Kiedy skończysz robić herbatę to przyjdziesz do nas.

Arthur nie odpowiedział, a Francuz czekał aż jego rodzice odbiorą.

Kiedy Arthur poleciał do kuchni, parzenie herbaty nie było mu w głowie. Wiedział, że ten magiczny napój rozwiązuje problemy, ale czuł, że tutaj mu nie pomoże. Postanowił usiąść przy wejściu do kuchni by słyszeć rozmowę z bezpiecznej odległości, wiedział że Francis nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jego „podsłuchiwaniu".

- Cześć, mamo – powiedział Francis po angielsku, co tylko utwierdziło Arthura w przekonaniu, że on wie o podsłuchiwaniu. Gdyby nie wiedział, to czemu rozmawiał by z rodzicami po angielsku? - Tata, w domu?

- Kochanie, miło cię widzieć. Tak, twój ojciec jest w domu, zawołać go?  
- Oui, muszę coś wam powiedzieć. - Przez chwilę panowała cisza i Arthur zastanawiał się, czy Francis nie stracił połączenia. - Zostanę ojcem!

Anglik mimo że nie został bezpośrednio wspomniany w rozmowie poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają płonąć. Szczególnie, że mamie Francisa wyrwał się podekscytowany okrzyk, pasujący bardziej nastolatce. Arthur nie wiedział co myśleć o takiej reakcji, czy rodzice nie powinni być bardziej... odpowiedzialni, stanowczy i źli przez niespodziewane zostanie dziadkami?

- Kiedy poznamy twoją dziewczynę? I od kiedy wiesz? Ach, muszę zaprojektować śliczne ubranka dla malucha, znacie już płeć? Kiedy się urodzi, musimy z tatą zarezerwować sobie lot by być wtedy przy was – paplała jego matka.

- Mamo, spokojnie nie dam rady zapamiętać wszystkich pytań! Spotykam się z Arthurem, nie wiem czy go pamiętacie, raz się spotkaliście. Dowiedziałem się kilka dni temu, kiedy jego rodzice wyrzucili go z domu przez to, że ze mną chodzi i nosi moje dziecko.  
- To okropne – oburzyła się pani Bonnefoy. - Jak rodzice mogą opuścić własne dziecko w takim momencie? Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku z Arthurem.  
- Tak, zamieszkał ze mną. Jaki byłby ze mnie chłopak gdybym go nie przygarnął?

Nagle rozległ się w mieszkaniu dzwonek do drzwi. Arthur, nie chcąc by Francis musiał przerwać rozmowę z rodzicami, krzyknął że otworzy drzwi. Po drugiej stronie czekał przyjaciel Francisa, Gilbert.

- Hej, Brewko! Nie masz gdzieś tam Francisa? - zapytał.  
- Rozmawia z rodzicami – stwierdził z lekką złością Arthur. Wiedział, że przekonywanie by go tak nie nazywać, krzyczenie, przeklinanie i tupanie nic nie da, ale wciąż irytowało go to i jakoś musiał to okazać. - Z jego rodzicami – dodał szybko, nie wiedząc nawet czemu. Może dlatego, że wcześniej to brzmiało jakby rodzice Francisa byli również jego rodzicami. Czy to, że w jego brzuchu rośnie ich wnuk automatycznie sprawia, że jest ich „synowym"? Ale to chyba po jest po ślubie. Anglik skrzywił się, jakoś nigdy nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć zawiłości koligacji rodzinnych.

- To niech kończy bo wybieramy się do baru! Zagilbisty ja wygrał na loterii i stawia wszystkim pierwszą kolejkę – pochwalił się Prusak.

Arthur zastanowił się przez chwilę. Co prawda nie będzie mógł nic wypić, ale może i tak będzie tam ktoś kogo lubi. Zresztą ma do wyboru pójście do baru albo nudzenie się w domu.  
- Przyjdziemy – zadecydował. Wiedział w końcu, że Francis by nie odmówił. Francis prawie nigdy nie odmawia swoim przyjaciołom. - Ten bar co zwykle.

Gilbert wyszczerzył zęby kiwając głową.  
- Do zobaczenia, Brewko.


End file.
